Dreams, Blood and Kisses
by Kaoru1
Summary: Ok 2nd Chapter is up, thx for all the reviews till now. Please read it further ^^
1. The begining I: Dreams

Dreams, Blood and Kisses ~*~*~*~*~ Thsi is a fic what i started yesterday, about Haruka and Michiru. I keep them writing but first i put htis up to know if there is any interest in it. Abnout the upcoming chapters: action, angst and romance ^^ tahts for all now.  
  
~ The Begining| Dreams ~  
  
Everything was blurry and dark, all she could see is blood. Blood everywhere, her clothes, her hands everything was soaking in blood. From anger her own blood was rushing in her veins, her breathing was fast and hot. As she stopped staring at her own bloody self and took a look around, to see from where this much blood came from. As her sight cleared and could look around, the scene was horrible. all what she could see _dead_bodies_everywhere. Bodies of men, women, chidlren.. all were innocent people. And the most frightening were in all, that her own sword stared out from one of the bodies near her. 'Did I do this?' her first thought popped into her mind, and cruelly continued 'Did I kill all these innocent peaople? Did I slaughtered them down?' slowly panic began to take over her whole mind, she could only stare at the corpses and at her own hands what were soaking in deep red blood.  
  
"Killer!!" A deep male voice spook from somewhere in the dark. She raised her head up in her surprise, seeking for the source of the voice. " Your hand is dirty from their blood, as your soul." Said the voice again. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She said it loudly as she tried to regain her concentration from the chaos what her thoughts and this voice caused to herself before. "What if not? You kill me like you did with these people?" The voice answered in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't.. I couldn't be.." That was all what she could say as her thoughts came back in her mind about this slaughter. "Hahahaha .. MURDERER, I warn you Haruka Ten'ou give up on fight, you have killed much, wasn't it enough?" The voice continued on it's own sarcastic laughing tone. "no I'm not.. I'm not a murde." she responded in confuse to the voice. "Ohohoo, how dare you to say this? Or did you forget how many innocent people did you sacrifised for your missions sake? I warn you again, stop fighting, or this will happen what you see now.. Or maybe even more. maybe precious people to you will die also coz of oyur fault!." The voice answered again, this time coldly. The last sentence was hitting Haruka hard in her inners. "What do you mean, SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed out. "Hahahahahaha.. remember what I told you.. Murderer!" and the voice was fading away with the echo of his evil laughter. "Come back!! You damn retard come baack!!" She screamed out hopelessly, as she collapsed on her knees, and now even wilder thoughts began to rush through her mind. Michiru, blood, corpses, victims of that insane Dr. Tomoe whem she defeated, killed when they turned into monsters. And again Michiru.. did he mean her by precious people. or her friends. or..she couldn't think anymore, the pressure got over her and she could only let out a hopless scream.  
  
"Haruka wake up, Haruka" she heard the soft voice calling out for her from her side, and gently cool fingers were cearessing her own sweated, hot face. Haruka slowly opened her eyes, meeting Michiru's aqaua gaze what was filled with worry. "Michi." She said weakly, still under the schock of the previous nightmare what she had. "Shhh, Ruka." Michi whishpered to Haruka's ear, and slowly huged her. "It's over now." Haruka only nodded one and cuddled herself up to Michiru's warm emberance. Michura placed a soft kiss on Haruka's cheek, and hold her till both of them fall again in deep peacfuly sleep. 


	2. II: Blood

Well here is the 2nd chapter, well here you can see a bit mroe of action. Rating pg-13, well since this is a H&M fic, so if you have prob with them and their love ^^ don't read, otherwise enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
II: Blood  
  
A private party was hold in a great villa what had a great renaissance style, with greek firniture and statues, pillars from pure white marble. Various artists, nobles were the guests whem were enjoying eachother's art. Poetry from modern artists and also from the old great ones, paitning collections hang on the walls, sculptures, all about art.. and yes music too. It was just Michiru's performance, she was invated to this party , too. She rested her head on her violin and began her choosed song: Devil's Thrill. This was one of the hardest song to play, even for skilled violin players it caused problem to play it. There was a legend about it, that the composer of this song sold his soul to the devil to be able to compose this magnificant mellody. Michiru played this song without any bigger effort. Like she and her violin would be naturaly one, never apparted. Everyone in the huge room were amased about the perfectness of this song and of the artist, when it ended for a minute everything was still in silence, not believing that this wonder just ended, buti t did. When the publicum finally realised it, every one burst out in clapping, Michiru just bowed once and stept down from the small podium. She had to go through the usually thanks giving, handshaking, fan greetings and namecard exchanging, when finally the next artist take place on the small podium playing now a Mozart she got out from the spotlight and she sighed from relief. She was looking for her partner in the huge room, more like Hall, when she felt two hands gently warping around her waist from behind.  
  
"Oh Haruka" she said it without turning, she knew it was Haruka from her gentle touch. "You were great Michiru, like always." Haruka said honestly. Whenever she sees her beautiful partner playing on her violin it makes her wonder that what she see is pure perfection, a miracle on it's way. The perfect body with the greatest noble lines, and the talent how she played her violin, so naturaly like it would be one of her bodypart, sometimes she could see her partner as a Sirene with pure heart. "Haruka?" Michiru turned to face her partner. "Yes?" Haruka answered. "Can we go out to the patio? A good walk would do good to me, it is too hot here." Haruka smiled at Michiru as she answered  
  
"Sure, it is a good idea, at least we can be alone." She widened her grin and gestured one of her arms to Michiru's way to take it, Michiru just laughed softly at the statement what Haruka made before and took Haruka's arm and let her to lead on the way. Outside at the patio the air was cool and rich from the smell of the flowers. The Moon was whole and pale starring at them in the company of million stars. Michiru sighed one and leaned her back next to the greekish pillars what was there and looked around. The landscape was breathtaking. The villa's patio just looked to the seaside, where the Moon's picture was reflecting on the almost mirror-like water what was gently cearessed by the wind what hold the rich smell of flowers and the light smell of the salty sea. And being in this villa all seemed like they would turn back in the time to Ancient Greek. 'How good it would be.' Michiru thought to herself thinking back what she learned about the greeks on the art classes.* "Yes it would be good." Haruka answered Michiru's unspoken thoughts. "But you know, I would never exchange the present what we share now to anything else." Haruka continued looking deeply into Michiru's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't, too, I was just wondering how it would be to live freely in our own way." Michiru said with wondering eyes. "It would be boring, I would miss all those cute girls at the races and your jealous look, then you are so kawaii." "Baka!" And they both bursted out in laughing, Haruka slowly lained closer to Michiru, her own eyes met with Aqua-blue ones for a moment, then she let her eyelids to drop slowly as their lips brushed softly against eachother's.  
  
The wind began to blow with intensitivity, and as it earned the pair in moonlight the two broke apart. Haruka raised her head up looking around, she sensed danger. a demon, and her senses through the battles she fought never cheated upon her. The wind carried danger within itself. "Michiru.." she turned to her partner who were tense just as her. "I felt it too, let's move." Michiru answered without any hessitation, and they both moved away to transform safetly without being noticed. 'Damn it' Haruka thought 'Just when things turned out so nice.' Now as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune they were rushing through the local area, mostly in the direction from the wind was blowing. Haruka's senses were tensing, pulsing with each step what they made forward, they were near, and she was sure her partner felt it, too. As they reached a woody part of the area they heared strange sounds, small tiny laughter of woman mixed with unnatural sounds. They could she some blue glowing deeper int he woods not far away from them, they both looked eachother and noded one, then with their full speed they head foward to the source of this phenomena. They got front of it, and they saw young girl with pale white skin, black long and thick hair floating around her shoulders in traditional Korean cloths, with a bell around her neck. For a moment they just stared at her not surely if it is really a demon. But all their doubts disappeared when the young girl looking thing raised her facet o stare at them with blood- red eyes and laughed like a lunatic, on her tiny voice. Haruka's senses tensed one, and just a half second later the demon raised her right hand holding in it a strange looking dagger and floated with incredible speed into Haruka's direction. The demon aimed her heart, Haruka jumped away as fast she could, so the dagger only cut up the flash on her upper arm. 'Damn it, she is fast!' she tought as she checked herself, 'if my senses wouldn't warn me I would be surely dead now.' "Deep Submerge!" she heared her partners cryout as she aimed at the demon who was now floating in the air after her previous failed action. The blue energy blow what flied rapidly only knocked a bit backward the demon. 'Water properety monster' thought Haruka as she saw the not really succesfully attack. But before she could think anything further the demon flought again now aiming Neptune with her dagger. Neptune wasn't as quick as her partner, all she could do is block the deadly dagger, but the demon didnt stop and took Neptune in front of her and without slowing down she made her crush into the next tree what was before them. "Neptune!!!" Haruka cried out for her partner, as she saw what happened. Michiru opened her eyes, she was in pain, but luckily she didn't feel any serious wound on herslef. "I'm fine. finish that demon off" she said trying to not vince in her pain. Uranus faced the demon, what was again floating in the air. "Prepare yourself to die, Demon!!" She shouted to the demon, what only made again that annoying laugh and began her attack against Haruka again. This time Haruka didn't move away, she reached for her sword, feeling her adrenaline rushing with her anger. First smash. The dagger flought away, just to hit one of the trees and stared out from it. Second smash. Blood speared on her face and hands, as she injured seriously the demon. She was about to make the last final attack on the demon, when something flashed into her mind. Blood, anger, corpses and blood again all over her. The pics what flashed in her mind mad eher weak, she collapsed on her knees. The demon seeing the newly opened chance, now with bare hands began to attack Uranus again. Her senses warned her again, pulling back her to the reallity, she dodged all of the demon's attack, and was about to return it, but again her hand frooze, 'what if it is a human?' she couldn't deliver the deadly smash. This time it was too late to jump away, leaving her defense open, she suddenly felt cold, bone-like hands tightening around her neck. "Ungh" that was all the sound what she could give out, as she stared into those red-blood eyes, what was looking back at her full with killer intent, laughing maniacly. "Uranus, back off!!! Deep Submerge!!!" Neptune cried out again as she collected her remaining strenght to make her attack, only hoping that the demon was enough weak to block her attack and make bigger damage on it, or at least to get it off from her partner. And her attack was succesfully, the demon could only look into the direction of the attack, uranus using out this chance kicked herself off from demon. The demon cried out in pain as the blast hit it. It seemed like Uranus's prevous 2 attack were enough strong that it weakened down the demon that this blast not even injured her, but also defeated her. The area echoed from the demon's last scream and slowly her corpse faid away only leaving some black hair behind. "Haruka!?" Michiru ran to check on her partner who was still semi-laying on the ground. "Im fine." she replied as she checked her neck, it was still hurting a bit and she was still soaked in sweat thinking back ont he previous happenings. With her partner's help she stood up. "What that supposed to be?" Michiru turned questionly to Haruka. "A common demon.. or worst.. amybe a new enemy.." She replied. "You know too, that I didn't mean that. I wanna know why you didn't kill it when you had your chance. Two times." She asked curiously looking over her partner, she could sense taht soemthignis not rightwith her, she seemed very stressed. "I don't know. it was just all about that stupid nightmare." she replied going back to her thoughts. "Let's go home. We will talk about it." Michiru replied as she transformed back to her evening dress. Haruka only nodded one. Was about to leave with Michiru, when she turned back. "Wait, the evidences, they may come handy to get know about our enemy, if there is." She said as she looked at the knife and black hair. "You are right." Michiru replied and grabed them with a salvette from her bag, what was the part of her evening dress, trying to not to do any damage in the evidences.  
  
They were both at home at their apartment, Haruka was taking a long relaxing bath trying to overthink their fight before, and how to explain it to Michiru.  
  
'It's all a big mess' she thought for herself, and lowered her body into the hot water for a moment to refresh her. Suddenly she felt pain from her left arm. She checked it, and it was the wound what the demon made on her. It was a deep cut, yet it wasnt bleeding, but normaly these kind of cuts should regen on her much faster. She sighed one, and slowly stept out from the thub, and she rolled a towel around her body. In this moment Michiru came in, and noticed the wound on her partners upper arm. "That looks bad, it should be since now healed." Michiru said as she reached for some medic, and bandages to take care of her love's wound. "It is not necessery, it's not such a big pain." Haruka commented Michiru's actions. "Let me do it, will be better like that." And with that she began to clean out the wound with some steril liquid. Haruka hissed one as she felt the liquid burning in her wound, Michiru noticing that she gently began to blow some cold air on the wound, then smiled on Haruka. "Arigato." Haruka said smiling back at her partner. Michiru was the livigng miracle for Haruke, her pureness, noble lines, her perfect body, but most of the perfectness was her inner. The care, kindness and gentleness, what she never lost thru the many battles. That she loved in her. "There you go." Michiru said as she out the bandage on the wound. "That was fast, thank you." Haruka blinked, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Michiru's work on her wound till she spoke. Michiru smiled at her and planted a kiss on Haruka's cheek. She felt Haruka's arms warp around her, and planty of hot kisses traveled from her cheek to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed only parting for some seconds to take small gasps of air. After long and sweet moments Michiru slowly and gently pulled Haruka away from her. "You will catch cold soon or later with only a towel around you." Michiru said looking over her partner. "Not in your emberance." Haruka winked at her and saw Michiru was lightly blushing. "I'll be in our bedroom, don't catch cold, dress up!" and she smiling left the bathroom. Haruka smiled back, and began to dry her hair with another, smaller towel. After the succesful dry she looked like a punk, her hair in each direction stared out like spikes from her head.'Great.' she thought, and reached for a hairbrush to make something more human-like from her spiked hair. The result was even more worst, now she looked like a buttler or some fancy restaurant's waiter. 'Damn it.' As last resource she shaked her head twice fast, and looked pleased into the mirror. 'That's the way to do it.' Her hair was now like naturally, wind blowed and a lil' bit nasty on her own Haruka-way. She picked up her black silkrobe, and stept out from the bathroom. Michiru already was in the bed, staring at the cilling in her own thoughts, when she felt her partner sitting next to her, giving a gently kiss on her lips. "Ruka.." she said and smiled at her partner, and gently pulled her away. "What's wrong Michi, you don't want..?" Haruka stared at her. "No it's not that, but we have to talk about the things what happened today." She replied 'I would like to do other things now then talk about demons. but this is necessery' she thought for herself. "Oh, I see." Haruka replied shortly. "We should give the evidences to Amy, she is good in gathering information." She continued. "Right, but you know too, that's not exactly about what I wanted to talk you know too." Haruka silently nodded one, she knew this question would come sooner or later. "When I was about to smash that annoying demon, pictures from my nightmare popped up. I just couldn't attack her. I could only think what's if it is a human.. an innocent victim of something evil." she said thinking back at that time of her feelings and reasons. "And what's about the nightmare?" Michiru asked curiously. "It was just terrible.." she looked down and sighed, trying to remeber all the details. "I remember I was alone in a dark foggy place, everything was blurred. As I looked around I could only see dead people frozen in their blood. my sword in one of the dead bodies.. and me, my hands were soaked from blood, too. A voice kept telling me I did it, I slaughtered down all of them, and that if I keep fighting those will die too who are precious to me." at this spot she stopped, she thought again on Michiru. She felt cool hands under her chin, rising her head up to her partners eyelevel. ". and when I was about to kill that monster.. these things began to flash back into my mind." she felt her eyes getting wet "I have killed already so much. who knows wich of the monsters were innocent humans or not." She looked straight into her beloved one's eye "And now, when finally we have no more stupid missions to fill, when peace come to us, I don't want to kill more innocents.." One hot tear rolled silently down on her cheek "Nor to loose you in a foolish battle." She said finally. "Ruka.." Michiru looked into her partner's teary eyes. "You will never loose me, I'll be always bye your side, love." And she cearessed softly Haruka's cheek. "And you are not a murderer, we both killed, but it was for everyone's sake, not only for the missions. If we wouldn't defeat them imagine they would slaughter down how many _real_ innocent people." She said calmly. Haruka seemed always strong and cold, but only Michiru knew how sensitive was she inside. Haruka cared much about the people who she liked, and she was a very tender, gentle persone. 'Her Haruka.' She thought, and smiled to her love. Haruka smiled back at her. "I love you." Haruka wishpered into Michiru's ear, she was thankful to her words. Without her she would be already insane, Michiru brought back her soul's balance.. no.. she was her soul's missing part, for what she was always belonging. And now if it would be ever aparted, she knew, she wouldn't survive it. They together were complet, they protected and strenghtened eachother on their own way. Like this it was good. "I love you too" Michiru answered, the last words ending up on Haruka's lips as they began to kiss. They kissed slowly, lovingly untill they fall asleep in eachother's arm, hoping for better dreams, for a better tomorrow..  
  
AN: It took my day to write this chapter, well im quiet pleased with it. Ok- ok I didn't check down all the grammatic errors since my Word doesn't supports english languange -.- well, sorry about that. Oh well let em see what i ahve to explain: I marked one part with a "*" it was because Michiru's thoughts about greek culture. Well not all of you can be clear with taht part, and i just didn't place to explain it further int he story line. So: the ancient greeks didn't believe in hetero-love, they thought in old times a human had 2 head, 4 arms, 4 legs, and 1 soul, but their god Zeus apparted them and since that the 2 souls are seafching for eachother.. and ya know the soul doesn't have grender. Also the greeks said, love freely whoever you want, only don't make it out too vulgar in public *so that means they didn't care about with who you are sleeping in same bed but don't f*ck in the front of them ^^;; well taht can be understanded right?* Some japs expressions: *who all knows but i write it here* Kawaii: cute, adorable, nice Aishiteru:- i love you I think that was all, thx for all of oyur reviews. I will keep writing ^_^ 


End file.
